The Overseas Exchange
by Moonlight22qu
Summary: Join Nico in his part of Hera's new exchange, this time overseas. sucky summary. INSPIRED BY MY BFF
1. Chapter 1

**Omigosh I am so so so so so so sorry, I procrastinated two weeks ago for the children of the future and last weekend I had no internet!**

**Children of the future is **_**not, **_**I repeat, **_**not **_**on hiatus.**

**The plotline was made up by my BFF, She might not want her name on here so I'm calling her by her oc Mey, Mey will be in the story along with her twin Ley.**

**Mey is a weird name but it's a long story. Mey and I made a whole map for… the place Nico is in.**

**BTW there is no pact in this region. **

**Important OC's:**

**Mey Daniels: Daughter of Hades, 15, mid back length brownish blonde hair, brown eyes, 5"8**

**Ley Daniels: Son of Hades, twin of Mey, short messy brownish blonde hair, brown eyes.5"8**

**Praxis Maxwell: Son of Aphrodite, messy blonde hair, blue eyes, 14, 4"9**

**Claire Maxwell: Daughter of Aphrodite, long blonde hair, blue eyes, 14, twin of Praxis, 4"9**

**Moon Cooper: Daughter of Hecate, long blackish brown hair, purple eyes, 15, 5"7**

**Lia Abbott: godly parent mystery for now (she's important later, like the next book.)**

**Other OC's:**

**Not really gonna describe them all.**

**Now, The prologue.**

_Nico was sitting on his bed in the recently refurbished Hades cabin, music was blaring through his eardrums, he didn't see the deity that had just flashed in._

"_The Romans and Greeks are united, but one more hurdle stands in the way of full unity, Nico Di Angelo shall be the anchor." The figure said to no one in particular, she pointed at Nico and he crumpled to the ground, unconscious, and was silently zapped away._

**Chapter 1- Mey (heroes of Olympus first-person style thing, is that second person?)**

Praxis, Ley and Mey were sitting in our secluded treehouse when a figure fell from the sky. Mey was the only one to see it as the others had their backs to the windows

"Guys!" Mey yelled.

Both perked up and yelled back, "What?!"

"Look!" She pointed at the figure, which was now recognizable as a boy.

They looked where Mey was pointing and instantly jumped out of their seats and ran towards the ladder.

They rushed over to the figure, Mey took the lead, checking his pulse and looking for any fractures.

"He's alive and perfectly fine." She proclaimed, bewildered, no one should've been able to survive that without anything broken.

"That's good, right?" Praxis asked.

Mey looked over to him, "yeah, he'll be fine, just unconscious, we should take him to the infirmary."

Ley came over to help Mey pick him up.

They walked out of the South Woods by new London, past the NMEA **(No Monster Electronic Area) **to the Infirmary, we walked in and immediately an Apollo kid came, he took one look at the boy in the twins' arms and hurried away to get a bed ready, he told us to follow him.

They delicately laid him in the bed and sat through the interrogation by Matt the doctor.

"So where did you find him?" Matt asked.

"Well Mey saw him fall from the sky and we ran out to him, brought him here and that's it." Ley said.

"Okay, he should be up in a half hour, just stay here." And with that Matt left.

The three of them sat there for fifteen minutes when Moon burst in, "there you are! I was lo-"

She stopped mid-sentence when she spotted the boy, "Who's that?" She asked.

Praxis replied, "We don't know, he fell from the sky in the woods, Matt said he should be awake in around fifteen minutes now. Anyways why did you need us?"

"Oh, yeah. Lia's gone!"

"What?!" They all shouted.

"Yeah! Walked into the Hades building and she was gone! Kapoot!" She illustrated the statement with an explosion gesture with her hand.

"Whuzzgoinon?" A sleepy voice said from behind them, the mysterious boy had woken up.

"You're awake!" Praxis said in his super cute voice he does when he's excited, it's like a four-year-old!

"Where am I?! Who are you?!" He sat straight up, wide-eyed.

"I'm Ley, this is Mey, Praxis and Moon. What's your name?"

"I'm," He thought for a second, "Nico."

"You don't sound so sure." Mey said.

He put his head in his hands a muffled response came out, "Cause I can't remember anything but a few small details, I know there are Greek gods and some other stuff."

"Well, welcome to Camp Europa," Mey said, "let's show you around."

* * *

The five of them walked out of the infirmary and into the late afternoon sun, they showed Nico the camp.

**(I'm going to put a link at the bottom so you can see a picture of the camp, more like a map sooooo I'm gonna skip the tour.)**

"So do you know your godly parent?" Praxis asked Nico.

"Wait let me think, small things like where I'm from and stuff come quicker." he looked deep in thought, for a minute, "Hades."

Mey and Ley gasped, they had a new brother!

"Did I do something wrong?" Nico asked.

"No! But Mey and I are children of Hades too!"

He let a small smile slip, "That's cool."

"So, Nico." Praxis started, "where are you from, you don't sound British."

"I'm originally from," he paused like the memory as slipping away, "Well that was a fact, something just came back to me."

"Yeah?" Ley asked.

"I'm from Italy and moved to America during World War Two, I don't know how I'm here."

"That's…" Mey struggled to find the correct word, "Interesting."

"Yep." Ley said.

By the time they finished talking, it was dinner. They headed to the cafeteria and Mey lead Nico over to Eos, goddess of dawn, she was watching over the demigods "because they are children and need a patron".

"Eos, I have two things, first this is Nico, son of Hades, he lost his memory and two, Lia's missing."

"Alright honey, I will keep an eye out for Lia, show Nico to the cabins."

"Bye!"

Nico and Mey sat down at the table, "So, how do mortals not notice this place? It's really big."

Ley, who had just sat down replied to Nico, "We have a cover story, we're a Hotel and we sell Fruits and Veggies for money!"

"It feels like I've heard that before, but I don't know why." Nico said staring into space.

"Well~," Mey said trying to break the silence, "When you finish, let's look at the cabin."

"Yeah, sure."

They walked back to the cabins and opened the door to the Hades cabin, well, a _cabin _is a strong word, they were more like houses, everyone has their own room and there is a group area that's different in every cabin, Apollo kids have a stage and Aphrodite kids have a runway, the Hades cabin has a horror movie marathon area.

The rooms were five-star hotel rooms with a king sized bed, tee shirts and tank tops in your favourite colour that said 'Camp Europa' and all types of pants, leggings, jeans, trousers whatever, we looked around Nico's room, they magically provide what you need, his closet had an old ratty aviators jacket that when he saw, immediately took and put it on, "I think this links to my past." he told them.

"Hey! Look at that!" Mey said, pointing at the pinboard, there were a few pictures.

Nico walked closer to it, touched one of the photos and recoiled suddenly as if it was on fire.

"What's wrong?" Ley asked alarmed.

"I-I know these people, the names are slipping through my mind, but I can't keep one."

Mey walked closer and looked at some, one had Nico and a blonde boy in an orange shirt, their arms around each other's shoulders playfully, both smiling happily at the photographer.

Another had a picture of eleven people that all looked so diverse it was hard to imagine they were friends if not for how genuine their smiles were, one girl had blonde hair and grey eyes, another had black hair and electric blue eyes, one native American with brown hair and multicoloured eyes, one African American with golden eyes, a boy with black hair and sea green eyes, a boy with close-cropped blonde hair and blue eyes like the other girl, a big Chinese boy, a boy with curly hair and eyes that shout 'I'm super ADHD', a girl with a stern look and a purple cape, and the same boy from the first picture all sitting there smiling for the camera, Nico was also there sitting on the grass next to the blonde guy.

"I got it!" Nico said.

"Got what?" Mey asked.

"Not all but like, some of those people!"

"Do tell." Ley said.

"That guy, the chinese one," he pointed, "that's Frank. And the Blue eye girl, " he pointed at her, "Is Thalia. But I don't remember _who_ they are, in the way of, what they are to me."

"Well!" Ley clapped him on the back. "That's a day well done! Let's go to sleep!"

"Goodnight!" Mey said and went to her room.

_I wonder who this boy is_

She thought as she fell asleep.

**OH MY GODS I WAS SITTING AT MY DESK WRITING FROM THREE TO FIVE NO LUNCH I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY**

**link to map: **** 708386384-map-of-camp-europa-map**

**type it in safari or go to my wattpad account Moonlight22QU**

**Yes juno switched them**

**~Moon signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter two!**

**I'm excited, my ship is sailing in this chapter! (it was already a thing between Mey and me, but it's going to sail in this story!)**

**So, new thing, at the bottom will be a Qotd, first person to get it correct will get an OC in the story, even if it is just brief, like, "I saw (OC's name) in the archery range" or something.**

**I do this thing where I switch every few chapters between first and second person, don't mind me.**

**And, If you ever wonder why I use certain places, it's because I'm familiar with them, or i just want to switch it up. **

**I have finals coming up so I've been busy studying**

**anywho,**

**enjoy!**

**Leys POV**

I woke up feeling relatively okay, I got out of bed and threw on a black and white hoodie then walked out of the room.

When I walked out, I spotted Mey talking to Nico about the camp, "Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey, Ley," Mey said, "Finally! We can leave!"

"Why'd you wait for me?" I asked confused.

"Because," She rolled her eyes like it should be obvious, "We're the head counsellors and we _both _need to be at breakfast."

"Okay, well, let's leave," Nico said.

We all got up and walked out of the suites towards the cafeteria.

Once we sat down with our food, I tried making small talk.

"So, you guys excited?" I asked.

"Hades yeah!" Mey exclaimed.

"Excited for what?" Nico asked.

"Oh, I forgot you were new for a second!" I rubbed the back of my neck, "Well, every Saturday, we have a Hunger Games style game, we call it the Hunger games but we don't fight to the death if you get knocked unconscious an eagle comes and takes you away, last team or team member standing wins. It's held in the woods next to the suites. Mey and I normally team up with Praxis and his twin sister Claire."

"Cool, can I join you?" He asked.

"Well, of course, you're joining us silly!" Mey yelled.

" I'm going to find Praxis," I said and got up.

"Go find your boyfriend, Ley!" Mey shouted from behind me.

"Shut up!" I called over my shoulder, smiling.

I walked out of the cafeteria to where I knew Praxis was: the treehouse.

The treehouse was a cleared out area on the inside of the biggest trees in the southern woods.

I climbed up the ladder and, sure enough, Praxis was sitting there.

"Hey, Praxis!" I said.

"Hey." He replied, "Wanna go to the waterpark?"

"Sure!" I said

A few hours later we were back in the cafeteria, Lunch was a free time, you could sit anywhere you wanted, Praxis, Claire and Moon all sat at our table.

"So," Nico said, "Who're your godly parents?"

"Claire and I are twins, Children of Aphrodite," Praxis said.

"Daughter of Hecate," Moon said proudly, and just for show, held up her hand and summoned a purple flame.

"Cool."

**(I'm trying to fill in some space, humour me!)**

"Umm, guys?" Nico asked.

"Yeah?" Mey replied.

"Is that normal?" He pointed behind us, we all turned to see a daughter of Apollo, Gabbie, I think, levitate of her seat, her eyes glowing green.

"Prophecy!" Mey yelled.

"_Children of the dark,_

_Prepare to embark,_

_On a journey full of twists and turns,_

_To die or to return,_

_Apollo's lyre, you must retrieve,_

_And finally the truth you shall achieve."_

Gabbie collapsed into the waiting arms of her siblings.

"Could I ask the whole Hades cabin and the rest of the head counsellors to report to HQ?" Eos asked over the noise.

I got up along with the rest of my siblings, and basically our whole table, we were all heads, and walked to the HQ on the other side of the green where meetings are held.

Once all the head counsellors sat down we started the meeting.

"So," Eos started, "Let's interpret his prophecy, Children of the dark, is self-explanatory, the Hades children will go."

"The second," Charlie, son of Mars, started, "Just means they will go somewhere,"

"The third means the questers will have lots of trouble on their journey." Eos continued, "The fourth is concerning and the fifth is simple. But what is the truth you will achieve?"

"Well, that's simple, Nico will get his memories back," Mey said.

"Alright then, as per usual, one of the questers will get a dream telling them where to go, meeting dismissed." Eos ended the meeting and we got up to leave.

I caught up with the others, "You guys wanna go to the sword training area?" I asked

Everyone agreed and we walked to the training area that the Ares/Mars kids ran.

**Nico's POV**

That night I had a dream.

I was standing in front of a sign that said "Welcome to Framlingham", I had just enough time to read the sign before the location changed, I knew it was the same town, but I was inside the actual village, not outside by the border, I was standing on _**(I don't know the street, fill it with any name of your choice)** street, a certain building glowing in the distance, a voice spoke into my mind, _come here to begin your quest, from here the rest will make sense._

The dream started to fade and just as all faded to black, the voice spoke one last time.

_Bring the son of Love or you might not make it back alive._

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN**

**Place your bets, why do you think Framlingham is so important?**

**Qotd: Leo gives everyone silly nicknames but, what name did he give to Percy during The Blood of Olympus?**

**Goodbye!**

**~Moon**


End file.
